LoveHate
by Daianajung
Summary: Victoria is back for good, but what will happen to her when she find her old lover Eric Northman, whom she ran away from? Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1: Long time no see

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

Chapter One: Long time no see...

Have you ever felt nostalgic? Well I am having it right now, Fangtasia, a vampire bar in Shreveport. My friends suck for dragging me to a place filled with the creatures I most hate. Well I hate more because of the unstoppable hunting against me. Since I see myself as a person vampires hunt me. And now my friends take me to their cave, thank you very much adorable friends. Or perhaps I am mad at them because this place makes me remember someone I have trying all these years to forget. Well, let's not bring this awful subject.

"Come on, Victoria, this is gonna be fun." Said Marianne.

"Yeah, come on, Vic, are you afraid to get bit?" said Lauren. _'Hahaha, it's not you the one who have been chased all your live'_. "They only bite if you offer yourself" she said. '_Or if they glamour you, silly girl_' I added mentally.

"No, I said anywhere but a vampire club. And where you take me? To a vampire bar, there's no way I'm getting inside that dead hole."

"Are you afraid?" said Marianne laughing. "I dare you to enter in that bar, or are you a chicken?" she smiled devilish. '_Damn, my weakness. I am too much competitive_.'

"Let's see who is the chicken, I bet you two will run away when you see some fangs in your necks" I said totally mad, at them and at myself.

We entered in the line. I wasn't dressed to anywhere, but much less to a vampire bar. Jeans, t-shirt and high heels were too plain to a vampire bar. '_Nice, now I am going to be the only person with different clothing_.' I gulped with the though. '_That's why they were all in black. Damn, sometimes I am so damn blind!_' The vampire at the door, a strawberry blond woman in a tight black dress was checking the IDs. She also resemble me someone I don't like to think about. '_Oh whatever, I will rock this place and try not to get bitten_. _I need to dance and now I am here I ain't going anywhere else_.' She looked bored. I would be if I was a vampire and worked at a vampire bar checking IDs. '_Gosh, that is so fucking lame_' I tried not to laugh in front of her, so I whore my best poker face ever.

"Hum, 23 how sweet it is." She said with her big vampire smirk. _'Why not start the night being hit on by a female vampire_.' "Victoria, have a nice night" she said checking more at me than my ID.

"Ah" I sighed. _'This is going to be a long night. She really looks like him'_

We entered and went to the bar. I asked Vodka and found a table for us. I started to analyze the crowd. '_So many vampires and humans together… In the past humans couldn't even hear the word 'Vampire' that they would get silver, garlic and wood stakes. Vampires hunger is so trivialized nowadays, I miss the old times…_' I was consumed by my thoughts when my eyes met a throne close to the dance floor. A big, blond and very handsome vampire analyzed the crowd just how I did earlier, but he looked very bored. '_Oh my god, I was right. He is here. Eric is here_.' That name escaped from my lips. I was petrified. I gulped. '_What will I do if he sees me_? _I can't, not again_.' I got up and looked for my friends. They were being flirty with some Vamps. I sighed _'They came for this after all'_. I went to the front door. I found the blond vampire woman still there.

"Already going? You just got in." she smirked. I ignored that comment and just started to run.

I wasn't very far from Fangtasia when I felt his presence. I was being followed. I entered; no I was forced or threw into the alley. Then when I opened my eyes I found those familiar blue eyes staring mine. His big hand was in my throat and his body crushing mine. He looked angry, horny and starved. _'Great combination, the old big bad vampire'_

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Northman." I said teasing. '_Not the best time to mock him Victoria_'

"You came to visit and didn't come to see me, that's much unpolished. Principally, for my missing possession" He said with rage coming from his gaze.

"Get a real Northman, I was never yours" I said with a playful tone. '_I will tease him too much and I will end up bit, just like in the old times._' He squeezed my throat and I moaned from the pain. '_I was totally right, this night isn't over_' Just a miracle to save me from my old poisonous drug.

"This time you won't escape from me, it doesn't matter if you break our bond again I will re-do it over and over again, till you get that you are mine" He said in his low rough voice and bit me. '_Ah, the old vicious pain/pleasure he give with his bites_.'

"Ah, Eric…" I moaned. "You don't learn, I will be gone soon, do you really wanna have me to lose me again?" I said teasing. I don't get enough of teasing this big Viking vampire.

"You won't escape" he said with his bloody lips. "This time I will tie you in bed if it's necessary" he said and attacked my lips. I felt the taste of my own blood. He ripped my clothes of and his own. I was going to be fucked right there, in that cold dark alley, just like in the old times…

"Eric!" I screamed as he entrusted with all his strength. And he is strong. I couldn't help, I just screamed and moaned like we were alone there. I don't know if someone saw us, because I was enjoying the best sex in years. Angry sex with Eric (almost only angry sex we had) was the best. I would always feel him completely and have multiple orgasms. _'So what's the problem in having this amazing lover having you? First his possessive side and second he is a big a-hole all the time'_. "Oh lord! Eric!" I preyed for no children be passing by, it's late but you never now, in these times children are out till late.

"Victoria!" He hissed. I was breathless and all sweaty. I couldn't scream or moan anymore, I was only gasping for air. He pinched my breast and sucked one to another. He was beating me against the wall so hard and scratching my thigh so fiercely that I was bleeding, but it didn't matter, I was having the best pleasure ever. I was also scratching him, his back was bleeding too. When he was getting his orgasm he bit me again. I felt so weak and so good that I fainted in his arms. _'It's going to be the same problem, all over again'_


	2. Chapter 2: What do ya want from me?

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

Chapter 2: What do ya want from me?

_England, 13__th__ January 1567._

_I was looking to the stars all alone in that mountain. I was wearing my favorite white dress. My hair was in a ponytail. I felt happy with myself and free. I shouldn't be outside at this time, it would be easier for vampires to get me, but I didn't care. I enjoyed the danger, because I judge myself strong enough to beat them. All city was in that ball. I didn't like the smell inside those balls; it was a bad mix between sex, sweat and bear. It made me nauseous. I though I was alone. That time I was still too young to notice vampires presence, I was being watched. When I finally get that sense I stoop up and looked around looking for those vampires. I saw the most beautiful men I have ever seen. A tall blond guy and a small brown haired guy, they were coming at me. I was frightened but at the same time ready to fight._

"_Who are you" I said bravely out loud._

"_We are Eric and Godric, now what a young lady like you make here all alone?" said the blond. 'I don't like him, he sound arrogant'_

"_It's none of your business. Now if you excuse me I would like to remain alone" I said sitting again. I raised my head and watched again the stars, ignoring the vampires._

"_What are you doing?" said the short one, he looked wiser than the taller, which is weird. He looked truly interested in what I was doing._

"_I am watching the stars. What are you doing here?" the short sat by my side, not too close not too far. The blond was still up looking disgusted by the short actions toward me._

"_We wanted to get some fresh air." He said inhaling. "You smell good" he said._

"_Thank…you?" I said. 'Oh my, he smells my blood. I got up in a jump, too fast for a normal human. I stepped back. 'I will need to fight.' I though. I raised my fists. "I know you are vampires" they seemed surprised by my revelation._

"_We are in disadvantage, you know what we are but we don't know what you are" the blond said. 'They don't know what I am?'_

"_If you don't know why would I tell you what I am?" I smirked and ran away._

Present.

I woke up in a couch naked. I got up too fast and felt dizzy. I looked around for my clothes. None of them are here. 'Where did you hide my clothes you giant ass' I found his big shirt. 'His shirt it is' I put it on and started to look for panties, but I found nothing. '_Where am I_?' I looked around again, it's an office. Eric's office. I sat in his table and waited for him. I doubt he wouldn't look the door. As he said 'I will tie you in my bed if it's necessary'. A-hole. I can't believe he almost drained me, I know he is mad, but I tried to say to him that I would leave that town. He only listens to what we want to listen. I checked around. Just a small office, then I found a Fangtasia calendar with him naked in the picture. '_Oh my, where can I get one of these_?' I though while laughing at it. So many memories with that man, I can't forget now. I tried to block these memories all this time, but when he is close it's impossible. It all comes to me in a rush. '_I need to move out Shreveport until is too late'_. It's so easy to get addicted to vampire sex and blood, but it's fucking hard to give up on it. I was playing with a pen when he got in with his child. At least I think it's his child, because Eric is not a sharing vampire, not even with his own kind. I think no vampire is.

"What took you so long?" I said risky tone. I stood up and walked through them. Then he got my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Get myself panties, because I feel the wind in my lower thighs, now if you excuse me" I dragged my hand out of his grip. The female chuckled at him. "After all you own me clothes after ripping them of me. Have you ever heard about stripping? It's a bit slower than ripping off but at least the clothes don't screw up." I got in the little store in the corner. I got panties and a bra. '_I can't believe they sell lingerie here. What I was expecting? They are vampires._' I took of his shirt, well aware I was being ate by they stares. I wear the lingerie and got myself a Fangtasia shirt, which was a bit too big to me, so it looked like a dress. I walked again through the vampires to his throne.

"So you own a bar now? A vampire bar?" I said giggled a bit. When I blinked he was in front of me and the female by his side. I tried to sit just like him; I opened my legs a bit and curved too. "I though you would own something much bigger than a bar." I said and got up again. I started to play in the dancing area.

"In what are you working?" he asked curious.

"I'm a dancer." He smirked. "Not a Stripper. Well, not anymore" I laughed at the memories of being stripper. He didn't stop staring at me. I hate vampires, they stare too much. In my rounds around the bar I found my purse. '_Perfect_'. I did a ponytail with my long blond hair and turned around. It's time to talk. I hate having to explain myself to this possessiveness side and his a-hole side. Ok I hate all of him, no less the sex. The sex is amazing and vicious. "We need to talk." I said serious. '_No more jokes_'. "You need to know the true Eric. Why I was gone and why I will be leaving today as well." When I said that last phrase he was in front of me.

"You won't leave. You are mine" he said grabbing me and kissing me feverishly. 'Oh, he is such a good kisser, but has such a bad personality.

"Enough." I said pulling him away. "You won't kiss neither touch me. No sit over there and let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, you won't run away again" he said grabbing my wrists.

"Don't be such a baby Eric Northman; you are acting like a newborn vampire, all impulsive and angry. Get your ass in this chair right now, or I will leave and this time it will be for good." He was angry but he sat. The female was stunned by her maker actions. 'Yes_, he obeyed me in the past too_'

"I didn't run away in the past. I went away, there's a big difference. I could stay there anymore, because I was being followed by vampires. I was in danger so were you. I decided what the best was for us."

"You couldn't pull us apart, I would never let any harm come to you." He said sure of his powers.

"The problem is that you are dangerous for me too" he was surprised by my words. "Our relationship was killing me and making you weak. I saw that and saved both us from ourselves." I sounded wise. I was telling him the true. Vampires are dangerous for creatures like me. "You couldn't control yourself anymore. The night before I left I almost dyed." I said totally serious. I remember like it was today, I was so weak when I went away; the last thing I did with my powers was break our bond. It hurt so badly, like I was cutting of a part of me.

"What are you?" said the woman.

"I don't know, but I am immortal, stronger and faster than a human. I am perfect." I wasn't bragging it was the true. I didn't get sick; I have been healthy since the day I was born.

"It doesn't matter" he said. "This time you won't live me, I will protect you, I am stronger now. I won't drain you, I would never do that to you, I won't loose control, not with you." He said holding me in his arms. He kissed me passionately. '_I can't give in, I can't give in, I can't give in_…' His hands slide under my t-shirt. '_Oh fuck, I can't have sex now, I have to go before…Oh my sweet Jesus, not there_!'

"No… Eric…Stop it!" I said hopeless, damn I am not the only one in control of the situation.

"I should leave the two of you alone or can I join?" said the female.

"You can leave Pam" said Eric in a gasping voice.

"No Pam don't leave." I said. "We haven't introduced ourselves, how rude of me ignoring you" I really didn't know what to do, I ended saying this shit. Well, Eric was kissing my neck, I couldn't think in any good excuse. '_I'm so fucked up_'

"I think you will have much more fun with my master, or you want me to stay?" her eyes sparkled when she said that. '_I hate you Eric fucking Northman, so your fucking child_!'

"Ahh…Eric" his fingers got inside me. There's no way back. We started kissing each other with so much fury. We have unfinished business. '_That's what happen when you fuck with a Vamp, than normal sex isn't enough and you end up tied in all this vampire shit_.' I brought my hand to his chest and what a chest so beautiful. I pulled us apart. "Don't you dare to fuck me again Eric!" he only gave me that evil smirk. '_Fuck you_!'

"Yield at me Victoria" he said in sexy rough voice. "Give yourself to me and I will give you the best night of your life" I can't resist this. It's too much for a crazy and super horny non-human like me.

"You a-hole" that's the last coherent thing I though to say. His fingers were going so fast I couldn't help but moan out loud. He is too good at this. He ripped this shirt too, and the lingerie I just got at Fangtasia store. Not that I was giving a shit about our clothes, because I wasn't. We were naked too fast, which was good for our hurry. I turned us and I got on him. I started kissing those beautiful lips of him and caressing his body with my hands. I stroked his huge length and I got it inside me, I hoarse as I felt it all in. I started moving with all my might. He was growling at my movements. Then he turned us again, now it was his turn, I was always too slow for him. Of course he would go faster than me, but come on, can't I ever have my chance to be on the top? "Ahhhh…Oh lord!" I screamed. '_This is fucking good_!' He got to do it even stronger. I had my orgasm when he did it. He came after me. He fell heavily over me. He kept caressing my body with his hands. I was in peace; I was in a heaven only orgasm with Eric can give. I was regaining my sanity and shame. '_God dammed Victoria, can't you be in the same room as him without having sex_?'

"You are better than I remember…" he said starting a small-talk. He always was bad at talking calmly with me, because I always ended up teasing him. Like I'm gonna do now:

"Did you scream my name while I was gone?" I said starting the teasing-time.

"Did you scream mine?" he said serious. '_Of course he would be serious, I said the wrong topic to tease him about, he is very sensitive about my left_'

"Never" I said smirking. He entrusted fiercely. He is mad. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh Eric, I can't live without ya, that's why I'm back'. Hell no. Be happy that I'm telling you the true" I said equally mad at him.

"You loved me I could feel through our bond." He said serious.

"What do ya want from me? You fucked me, drank from me… What else do you want!" I couldn't handle this situation in the past much lesser now.

"I want all of you. Your blood, your body, your heart… All mine, you are mine" I can't have anything related with him anymore.

"Why can't you just forget me like I did!" I said infuriated.

"You never forgot me. You never will, so won't I. Our connection is too strong to break." Eric said.

"Just like our bond?" I laughed without humor. "Because that was pretty easy to break" Now he was more furious than me. He entrusted again, with all his force and bit my neck. My screams were so loud that they were echoing in the walls of Fangtasia. He bit his own wrist and gave me his blood. I wasn't shocked at all. Actually, I knew he would try to re-do our bond. I didn't want it again but when you have some of his old and sweet blood once there's no way to deny a second time. I drank a lot of his blood. It sealed again our bond and with that I could feel all his emotions just like he could see mine.

"Now we are one. This time I won't let you go, Victoria" That was what I was most afraid of. I'm tied to him again.


	3. Chapter 3 : Addicted to you

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter 3: Addicted to you**

He kept having his way with me the rest of the night.

I was expecting that from him. I knew once he get me again he would have rough/mad sex with me till I regret leaving him. It doesn't affect me much, because Eric and I only had rough/mad sex even in the past, the difference now is that he truly wants to hurt me. I couldn't help but like it. Let me explain: I hate him, I really do. He is an a-hole possessive son of a bitch, but sex with him is the best thing about him. And once you have sex with Eric fucking Northman, well sex will never be the same. I would love to be able to control my urges and deny him sex (evil grin), but I am addicted to him, or better fucking him. Well, who cares? It will only be a problem when I leave, because it will be fucking hard this time.

I was sweaty and numb. I didn't faint this time. Thank god, because fainting after sex is so fucking lame. We were still on the floor. I was exhausted and in the happy heaven of multiple orgasms. He was still on me. '_Duh, where would he be with me naked in his bar?_' I was looking at him, but I was still high from the mystical V drug plus sex. I wasn't smiling, on contraire, I was looking bored as hell '_one of my favorites teasing on Eric it look like he never impress me_' (he he). Then I finally focused my eyes on his. He was serious. Perhaps, he still doesn't believe I am here. After all it has been centuries since we were apart. 'He will never understand why I needed to left him, he just can't' I thought. He got up, with me in his arms. I kind of kicked and yanked him away. I fall up. I got another Fangtasia shirt and lingerie. I turned and he was already dressed. '_Show of'_. The stupid long silence was killing me. '_For fuck sake! Scream, beat me, curse me, do whatever you want but don't stand there like that! I know already that you won't let me go home tonight and any other night if it depends on you. Just say something!_' For a long (too long) time, he just stared at me, and I stared back while I was having my inner break of emotions. And he finally spoke:

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, now with his chest rubbing on mine. His sapphire blue eyes never were so blue, his skin never was so pale, he had never been so beautiful or tempting. "Pam didn't I told you to go?" he said stopping me from doing something reckless like attacking him. Pam only smirked. '_Gosh, where did he find his female version?_'

"And lose all the fun? I don't think so" She is stubborn. '_She is funny_' I though.

"Pam as your Maker…" He started saying and Pam stopped him:

"Ok, I get it. By the way, nice breasts Victoria, very sexy" she said with lust in her eyes.

"Thanks" I said being nice to her, since we are going to see each other more often than I rather do.

"Now explain." He said seriously.

"I already said!" he made a low growl "Ok bossy, I left you, because I was dying and I didn't like you, so…"

"Don't bullshit me" he sure is mad "I know what your feelings towards me were. I want the true" he hissed 'Oh fuck no! Stupid flashbacks…'

_England, 24__th__ October 1568_

"_I am afraid they will get me this time Godric" I said crying " I must leave without Eric, It's too dangerous, you know how he is, he have no chance, neither do you."_

"_You must tell him before you go" he said in his usual calm voice. "He will understand" 'Big fat lie'_

"_Godric, you and I both know that Eric will never understand. He won't let me go." He nodded " I will be gone by the sunrise and I will break our bond" he looked surprised._

"_You can do that?"_

"_There are a lot of things I can do that you can't even imagine" I had a smile on my face._

"_However, I still think you should tell him, if he gets you I don't know what he would do. He loves you. He never loved anything or anyone" he said. 'Other than his maker' I added mentally._

"_I know. That's why I must go, even if I fell the same…" I felt Eric coming._

"_Eric, my child, how was your hunt?" Godric asked in a very natural way, like he never heard my confession. ' He won't tell him, ah, Godric, you are so kind'_

"_Very delicious, Master" He looked at me and smirked. I blinked and he was on me.  
>"Now, let me take care of another need" his eyes were screaming lust.<em>

"_Eric, get the hell off me, I won't do it in front of Godric neither in the middle of this field" I stated._

"_That's not what you said last time" he said smirking at me. 'God, I hate his smirk'_

"_Anyway, let's get inside if you really want to have sex now" I said giving up. 'This will be the last time after all'_

"_My pleasure, lover" He took me inside on his arms._

Today

"Tell me why" he said waking me from my flashback.

"I already said my reasons. Why can't you accept that I never loved you and won't ever love you, care for you or stay with you" '_Gosh, I am being a mean bitch_' I though '_It's for the best, I hate him, but I don't want him to die, and that's what will happen if I tell him what's coming after me'_

He said nothing after my last words. He got ties and chains. "You won't tie me!" He wrapped my arms and legs. He put something in my mouth too. I look totally lame now. All wrapped and defenseless. He carried me in his arms to his red corvette. He laid me down in the bench and got in the driver sit. He turned the radio on. Some Goth music was playing. '_Ah, this is going to be harder than I though_'. He is totally pissed of with me. '_Well I don't care, because I hate him, I really do. It's not like I loved him once. No I never loved him. Are you trying to convince yourself? Get a grip Victoria_!'

We got in a fancy big house. 'Why _am I not surprised? That's so Eric_.' He parked in the garage and got me out of the car. He didn't even have to show me the house; he just took me to his bedroom and actually tied me to his bed, just like he had said. He took his clothes off and went through a door, which I think is the bathroom. After some minutes he came back only with his pants. He lay down next to me and stared at me. '_Awkward_' He took of the tissue from my mouth and started to make out. I was kissing back, of course, I can't deny him. I have to start to think how I'm gonna escape from him. '_Oh my, he only brings me bad memories_'

_England, 28__th__ January 1567_

_I was making out with a human. I don't remember his name, but it doesn't really matter, I need to fuck someone. I don't know what I am, but sometime I feel this urge to have sex, at least it happen only once per month so I can hang with random guys like this one that I don't remember his name. He is moaning too much. Is it too much to ask someone with knowledge of at least kissing? He got my things and lifted me up against a tree. 'We can't hook up inside the ball so outside it is' He took my panties and started moving against me. He wasn't good at it, but it didn't really matter. It's not like I'm despaired, but this one have feelings for me and I though 'why not'. I tell ya why not, he is the worst lover I ever had! It went pretty fast, thank god for that. He settled his clothes and smiled malicious at me. 'You can get down of that horse my friend, never again.' I was setting my clothes when I realized that I was being watched. 'Oh what now, I already had bad sex, now I have to fight' I looked around to find those vampires I met some days ago. 'Fuck, they saw me having sex, just great.'_

"_What do you want?" I am pissed of, come on, why can't I have a normal life?_

"_He is your lover?" asked the blond guy. Son of a bitch, just die and let me be!_

"_No, why do you ask?" I am pissed of, I just wanna go home and forget this._

"_What are you?" asked the brown haired guy, he seems nice._

"_I already said I won't tell you" I said. I blinked and the taller lifted me against the tree and squeezed my throat._

"_Say what you are or…" He squeezed even more. Son of a bitch!_

"_Eric, enough. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't need to." I like the brown haired one. "Let her go." He let me "I am sorry for my child behavior, he is a bit hot headed."_

"_I bet he is" I like this one much more than the blond._

"_My name is Godric, and he is Eric, my child. I guess you know enough about vampires to know what that means, don't you?" He is really nice._

"_Yes, I know. If you excuse me, I will go back inside." I passed by him and he held my hand stopping me._

"_May you tell me your name?" He is so calm and kind. And he is a vampire, how is that even possible? I just know vampires like the blond one. Godric is different. I like him._

"_It's Victoria Alexandria. You may call me Victoria." I shouldn't talk to vampires, it is dangerous to me. Vampires always hunt me, what if Godric is lying to me about being kind and attack me when I invite him to my house?_

"_Victoria" I shivered. "It's a beautiful name"_

"_Thank you" I said and ran back to the ball. I felt like I was in heaven. I met my first love: Godric._

Today

He stopped caressing me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled me closer and smelled my neck. His fangs clicked out. He bit my neck and drank a bit. He licked the tiny holes.

"I missed you" he said in a whisper and he stiffened. He is asleep now. 'He misses me'.

"I missed you too, you jerk" I said very low.

Now, how will I escape? I tried to untie my hands first. Ok, too tired and weak. I think I will take a nap first. I turned to see Eric's face. He looked so peaceful. Just like the night I went away. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, leaving him this time is going to be so much harder than last time.

_But why_?


End file.
